Drown in my Ocean
by lostheart
Summary: After Spikes so called death, Spike comes back to the bebop alive and well, only to fall for the woman who has been loving him before he knew it. Spike/Faye.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or it's characters. AN: "//" are beginning of thoughts and "\\" are end of thoughts.  
  
Drown in my Ocean - Chapter one  
  
She looked at the ocean and wondered why everything had to run so deep. This ocean was the life she knew, a confusion straight ahead of her, blue depts. Placing shadows in her eyes that drowned yet came back to life one by one. //Did everything have to run so deep, so long that you loose your way, not knowing whats under your feet, loosing air after your body is out of energy, reaching out for something, someone that's just a cloud in the sky?\\ Love.that was her ocean, an ocean she had drowned in and yet came back to life. //The ocean you drowned in Faye Valentine, swallowing too much tears for your broken heart, drown... for your love..Spike.drown for your love is just a shattered reflection.\\  
  
"Faye, stop daydreaming out on me. Don't you think the beach looses its beautiful touch if you stare at it for an hour? The ocean honestly isn't 'that' much of a wonder." Leana called out.  
  
Faye came looked away from the ocean and back at her friend. "I'm not daydreaming. Besides, you should know I don't come to earth that often, so far as even seeing the ocean." She said, stretching out her arms in casual manner. "Too bad I have to leave back to the Bebop in 1 hour. Jet is already mad at me extending my 'vacation' for a month. I just can't believe I missed that bounty!"  
  
"Oh Faye, I've only known you for that extended month but I know enough about you to say this much: it wasn't your fault on that bounty-head, someone just got to the jerk first. Plus, the guy was only work 2 million woolongs. Now you cheer up cause I don't want to see you like your ready to die or something." Leana said, smiling at her friend. She had known Faye for about no more or less than a month. Faye had just walked into 'The Hikaru Bar' she worked at and they had become friends. She remembered Faye perfectly: a sad girl getting trashed with any alcoholic beverage she could swallow. That was probably one of the biggest things they both had in common.  
  
Faye Smiled back at her not saying anything.  
  
"You better keep in contact. Make sure to give me a call when you come around earth again; I don't want to easily loose my best drinking buddy." Leana said giving Faye another one of her sheepish smiles.  
  
"Don't worry, I will. I think I'll be heading for Mars next." //Space Cowboy.\\ "I'm still trying to let go. I think this vacation has helped me clear my mind a lot more." She ran the palm of her hand over her eye, giving the usual empty expression Leana had seen many times.  
  
"That guy.that left you to_" Leana started with an understanding look on her face.  
  
"to die for his past." Faye cut in. "It's over now." Sighing. " He never left me.I wasn't something for him to leave, I wasn't anything." She looked at Leana with blank eyes, not saying more on the subject.  
  
"That's all you ever tell me about your guy. Jeez, some guy." Leana said with clear sarcasm in her voice for her last words.  
  
"He wasn't 'my' guy.There is nothing to tell, nothing but a past that just went bang." Faye whispered, knowing Leana didn't understand what she was talking about.  
  
".."  
  
"I have to go now Leana. As I said, I will contact you if I come around earth. Thank you for everything." Faye gave out a slight sigh walking towards her friend embracing her with a small hug of goodbye. She looked out the ocean on last time, letting the breeze move through her purple hair. Nodding her head, she walked off leaving to her ship, the Redtail, to start her return for the Bebop.  
  
"Goodbye Ms. Valentine." Leana said to herself, seeing the bounty huntress leave.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Two weeks before at the bebop.  
  
"Spike, I can't believe you, you leave to die, and just fly smack back to my face. You know how much money your hospital bill cost me. And Faye didn't even make her recent bounty mission". Jet said to Spike Spiegel, his old pal that had just walked off just two months ago to his death. Yet he came back just a day ago with his same chocolate brown eyes searching for the people he had grown attached to. "As much as I hate to admit it, I've missed you"  
  
"Uh. Jet don't make me blush." Spike replied sarcastically. "As I told you, I ended up in bad condition, and then in a hospital. too many bad conditions, heh." Taking out a cigarette from his pocket as he though about how he was brought to a hospital, lived through the pain, and Vicious was finally dead.dead.  
  
Spikes thoughts wondered off to the Bebop. It was still the same rusted piece od metal with the same rusted old friend of his, just so different at the same time. There was no Ed to call him Spike-Person, no Faye to insult him around. //yes, she probably was pissed off when I left.nah, why would she.\\ "Jet where is Faye now? You said she was gone to get a bounty head right?"  
  
"Yeah. Though it wasn't much of a bounty. Some guy got to the bounty-head before her. She wasn't all that happy about it. Why do you care anyway?"  
  
"Don't worry, I don't care. I just thought it would be nice if she got some spare money so that you could buy some meat instead of these stupid mushrooms you've been feeding me." Spike pointed at the bowl of mushrooms he hadn't finished yet. "but then again, who am I kidding. It's not like she would spare any cash to us anyway."  
  
"actually it's been thanks to Faye that we aren't broke, lately she has been doing all the bounties. She still doesn't know you are here. She'll be back in two weeks. I kinda miss seeing you two have an all out war." Jet replied giving his small rough laugh.  
  
Spike got off the couch and started walking to his room, the same room he had left, not expecting to see it again. //Not expecting to be alive again.\\  
  
------------------------------  
  
Faye got into her ship, starting back her short journey to the Bebop. //Probably nothing new as usual, eat some mushrooms and go to bed. \\  
  
In less then an hour Faye had landed in the Bebop.  
  
"Faye, your back. Now hopefully you haven't damaged that ship or yours again, cause money is low this time." Jet said through the transmission screen.  
  
"Yeah.." Faye rolled her eyes and came out of her ship. She looked and a certain spaceship parked next to hers. // It couldn't be. it's. the Swordfish II.Spike.\\ Faye's thoughts were twisting, how could Spike be there. She started running as fast as she could inside and saw Jet sitting down. She relaxed not seeing him yet sad at the same time. She simply walked to the kitchen, getting a cup of coffee, ignoring Jet. She heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"Hey ms. Valentine" A familiar voice said.  
  
Faye started shaking. //no... it couldn't be. Spike.\\She turned around slowly, seeing his face, that same dark green hair, and those brown eyes that made her weak. Suddenly the cup of coffee in her hand fell on the ground, the glass breaking.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Ok, there was the first chapter. This is my first fanfiction ever. I hope everyone liked it. I'll try my best to get the second chapter out soon.p 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or it's characters. AN: "//" are beginning of thoughts and "\\" are end of thoughts.  
  
Drown in my Ocean - Chapter Two  
  
"Spike." Faye whispered, yet loud enough for Spike to here.  
  
Spike looked at her, she was the same Faye, but her eyes made him question the choice. She was wearing a small black miniskirt, pointy ended black boots, and black t-shirt, outlining her upper figure. //as beautiful as always.\\ "Faye, don't be so shocked. I just ended up at a hospital, and now here I am."  
  
Faye raised her face once again, looking at him, wearing that same blue suit he always wore. A tear role down her face. //was he real.\\. She felt his hand come up to her face and wipe the tear away.  
  
"Now Faye, your suppose to smack me on top of the head, not cry." He said with a sly smile.  
  
He was back alright and she might be completely hopeless, but that didn't stop her from giving a nice verbal spar. "If you think I would cry for you lunk-head, then you have another thing coming. I just simply had something in my eye." She replied, walking away in her casual manner, not bothering to look back at the surprised Spike. She could still feel his warm touch on her face.she missed him. She quietly walked to her room, not bothering to clean the coffee mess she had created.  
  
"Great, another mess for me to clean up. Spike, don't just jump behind her, now you made me loose another coffee mug. When will you kids grown up?" Jet said, seeing the mess on the Bebop's kitchen floor.  
  
"Yes dad, I'll pass her a letter next time." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
Jet just ignored the comment and went on to cleaning the mess.  
  
"I'm going to get some rest. " Spike said, heading for his room. He saw Faye's room, noticing the door being slightly open. He walked up to her door, peeking inside for reasons he didn't understand himself.  
  
"Trying to spy Spike?" Faye said with a grin.  
  
Spike jumped noticing she was right behind him, coming out of the bathroom. He turned around looking at her with only a towel wrapped around her body with her we hair falling around her face..  
  
"Now if you don't mind, I would like to enter my room."  
  
Spike walked out of the doors path with blank expression. "So Faye, did you miss me? Come on, you know you did"  
  
She looked at him for a second or two. She didn't feel like playing around with him conversationally. He heart hurt more than her head at the moment. "More than you think." She said in a soft voice barely audible, not looking at him, walking straight in her room, making sure to close it behind her.  
  
That wasn't the answer he expected from her.not in the least. He would have though her to say 'yeah you wish' or something along those lines. He just shook the though from his head and walked into his own room, ready for a good rest.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Faye sat on her bed, thinking. //What do I want from him? He's back now.shouldn't things be the same? No.\\ She wanted him to care, not just give her the same old grin. She wanted his love, knowing she couldn't have it. //Julia, his precious angel, that's who he wants. Why would her ever want me? I'm nothing to him, nothing more than a shrew woman who he has to live with.\\ She cried for his love, cried for her pain, cried for his past, cried for her future. She fell asleep after many shed tears, dreaming the same dream.him.  
  
--------------------------  
  
He was dieing, his flesh burning his soul. Yet one tear drop fell on his heart, making his surroundings disappear, just to hear a song from a familiar voice.  
  
Spike jumped out of bed in sudden shock. //Only a dream.\\. Moving his hand through his hair he though, though about the tear, the voice, the one that saved him. //Who was that woman.her voice, so familiar, yet I don't know." He walked out of his room, walking straight towards the couch and sitting down as though he had been shot //bang\\.  
  
"It's about time you got up. I was about to go to your room and drag you out." Jet said, making Spike jump of the couch slightly.  
  
"The new bounty right? So I'm off to Mars again."  
  
"Well, Faye was going to take this bounty by herself, but I guess since you are here, you might as well go with her."  
  
"Why aren't you coming?" Spike asked, noticing Jet didn't mention himself coming.  
  
"Well, someone has to buy some food and materials for this ship? Correct?" Jet replied.  
  
Spike just gave him a blank look.  
  
"I can't believe Faye isn't up yet! Woman!" Jet said with a sigh in his tone.  
  
"Aren't we arriving in less than an hour?"  
  
"Yeah. So get off you ass and go wake Faye up."  
  
"Why don't you do it big guy?"  
  
"You want any breakfast or not." Jet gave him a glare, making him get of the couch and head towards Faye's room.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Spike knocked on Faye's dorr. "Wake up Faye. Faye!!" He heard no answer except a moan.  
  
He opened her door, immediately blushing seeing in her on the bed, almost naked with only a towel around her that barely covered much. He turned around calling her name again. 'afe get up. We'll be landing in Mars soon.".  
  
"Spike.don't leave. You told me the past isn't that important.don't leave me Spike.please." Spike froze as he heard Faye whisper in her sleep. He turned around looking at her. After all these months, she still cried for him, still didn't want him to leave. He moved to her bed, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Faye wake up." He said softly.  
  
Faye opened her eyes slowly to see Spike looking down at her with those soft brown eyes. She was just dreaming again. She closed her eyes, and opened them again to still see his face. //he's really there.\\ She blushed noticing the towel around her and suddenly jumped out of bed, tightening the towel.  
  
"You Pervert.you could have just knocked orr something. Can't a girl get some privacy." She said in a harsh voice.  
  
"don't you think I tried that sleeping beauty. Not my fault you don't wake up even if all hell turns loose."  
  
"Excuse me, but I slept late last night luck-head. " pointing her tong at him.  
  
He smirked steping close to her, bringing his head down he whispered in her ear: "You might want to remember waring something when you go to bed, even if I don't mind having a good sight of your ass."  
  
Her face flushed red. "Jerk." She pushed him out of her room with one movement to get dressed.  
  
----------------------------  
  
AN: There was chapter two. Sorry it wasn't that good.I'm just a crappy writer. For those who care, I'll try getting Ch.3 out in a few days. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or it's characters. AN: "//" are beginning of thoughts and "\\" are end of thoughts.  
  
Drown in my Ocean - Chapter 3  
  
Her emotions didn't work well with her at all. Her mind and emotions were at constant battle. //What is wrong with me? He will never love me.I should just get over him. I am not an angel.not Julia. The jerk just thinks he can walk into my life and step out the moment, only to pop back in again with no explanation.\\ Faye didn't need an explanation. She knew what had happened. She knew that mismatched eye of his still saw the past. She knew the past had become his future, but he faced it. He left her and faced it, faced Vicious, faced Julia, only expecting to finish it and say goodbye. Yet his goodbye had only been a whisper in his soul.not loud enough for fate to hear, so he lives // in the past? Present? Or future? Who the man I love?\\ Not knowing the answer, yet a part of her telling her it was so clear.  
  
She finished dressing in her tight knee high, strapless black dress; after all, she was to make an impression on the new bounty head, Vincent Van Bonton. She put on her strapped black shoes to math, looking in the mirror one last time, satisfied with her attire.  
  
She exited her room, walking towards the Bebop's "family room" to see Spike and Jet waiting for her on the couch. "Don't loose your sanity, I'm here. Now unless there is anything else you need to explain- "  
  
"Actually there is lot of stuff I need to explain that you might kill me for" Jet cut in, rubbing his head.  
  
Spike turned around and looked at Fey who was standing behind them, looking as lovely as always.everything about her looked so //Faye, stubborn, gorgeous Faye.. Stop lusting on her Spike, she's right, your such a luck head.\\  
  
"SPIKE! Will you please stop day dreaming and listen to me!" Jet shouted, trying to finish his previous conversation.  
  
"."  
  
"Ok, now both of you, this is a bounty that should have us something better than mushrooms for breakfast. This bounty-head, Vincent Van Bonton, is a very rich and dangerous man.and trust me, I don't call too many people that dangerous. He is not dangerous for his physical strength, but for his power over many others with his money and talk. Smart guy. no one has gotten to catch him and usually no one try, unless they are idiots." Jet explained.  
  
"So I guess that makes us ones right?" Spike said, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"This guy isn't a joke. He might not fight as good as you Spike, but he does have power. He lives in a mansion, which is partly a hotel for his guests, which are usually businessmen who come with their wives for a little dinning and deals. That's where your cover comes in." Jet said looking at Spike and Faye. " You spike are going to be a simple buyer checking in with your lovely wife, to meet Vincent Van Bonton, maybe a little entertainment.but underneath, when he will finally give you a private meeting, and he's yours for the shot."  
  
Faye opened her mouth to make a comment, but the chance was stolen by Spike. "I don't see why I can't just go in there and get his ass."  
  
"Because he might not be exactly what he seems. With the technology he has, some say he might just have some tricks up his sleeve. It is not safe to put the peoples lives at stake for him. or at least your own. Trust me on this, use you charm before your fists action-man." Jet explained again.  
  
"Let me guess? I get to be lunk-heads dear wife?" Faye spat out.  
  
"Don't get mad at that Faye, if you guys dislike each other so much, it gets worst, but before I say that. you guys will be called Mr. Spike Tamonic, and Mrs. Faye Fére Tamonic. I though it would be safe if you keep your names since everyone there are just some rich dealers and buyers who can only remember the face of money, and blur out the rest of the world." Jet said, handing them the newly made ideas. "Oh, and don't worry, your profiles have been added to the space tech, so there are no suspicions."  
  
"Where'd you get the last name, and my glorious middle name?" Faye said, finally sitting on the couch.  
  
"Well, Tamonic is this family name I have heard. They are a rich family, yet not into the business life. They have a son that recently got married to a young lady by the last name of Fére. but don't worry.your names are the least of anyones lookout." Jet suddenly became silent. He took a few secons at look Faye and Spikes blank faces."You guys got to understand that there are cameras in every room.and well.you have to act more like lovers, than tow people who want to kill each other. My point is that no gunfire. no blowing up the place before you have even said a word.no blowing up the place after you have said a word, no fighting..just act like two newly weds.nothing more than that. Get my point? Be civil."  
  
Spike and Faye both looked dumbfounded. "This is honestly going to be the biggest nightmare. First I loose my black bra, and now this." Faye stated.  
  
"I thought you never whore a bra." Spike replied with a small smirk.  
  
"It's none of your business if I do or don't you pervert. Not like it's going to make a difference on any of your days." //can't believe I like this jerk\\ Faye shot back.  
  
"Yeah yeah. I'm going to be the greatest looking guy there, with the least understanding wife. I want a divorce already." Spike said, not moving a millimeter from his spot.  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Wench"  
  
"Dumbass!"  
  
"Who am I kidding, this is never going to work. It's up to them I guess. Somehow I just think they are going to cut each others heads off and blow up that whole place.". Jet said to himself with a sigh, leaving to his room.  
  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
AN: Thank you very much everyone for your reviews. The always motivate me to write more. I'll try to get chapter 4 out in a few days like always. -Lia 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or it's characters.  
  
AN: I decided to make the thoughts with the writing. Thank you everyone for your reviews.  
  
Drown in my Ocean - Chapter 4  
  
After arriving at mars, Spike Speigel and Faye Valentine entered the mansion that belonged to Vincent Van Bonton.  
  
"Ad your name please?" The man in the front automatically asked as they entered.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Tamonic." Spike said in his usual tone. Faye was standing next to him, wondering her eyes around the mansions checker marble floor, high ceilings with décor, a rather tall staircase, that separated into two, carpet lain in the middle of each.  
  
"Oh yes. Mr. Spike Tamonic and your wife Mrs. Faye Fére Tamonic, your room is the first of third floor. I'm sure you will find it quite pleasant. If you have any problems, do tell us. All rooms are very well sound proof, and security locked so privacy is guaranteed. You may have any meals served to your rooms, or you can join on the main party lounge for any other purposes. Business dealings are usually done in a place preferred by Mr. Bonton when he expects you. Any specific arrangements will gladly be made for your comfort. If you have any questions, please ask. I hope you enjoy your stay." The man explained to spike in a quite orderly matter giving a plain smile in a servant manner.  
  
Spike just said his thank you and started in the direction of their room with Faye right beside him. They reached the room, looking at the large white door. Spike typed in his last name on the security log on the side causing the door quickly to open revealing beautiful curtains, beige carpet, and lovely furniture right in front of them.  
  
"Maybe this won't be that bad after all". Faye said as she looked at the bathroom that contained everything she could desire from a bathtub, to every type of lotion needed. She never minded being pampered after all.  
  
Spike walked to the bar, looking through the great selection of cigars and cigarettes, wines, and other beverages. He didn't mind the place at all especially since he would have a good selection for food. The room looked comfortable as well. He just hoped their cover wouldn't blow for a good while. Taking a look around the room, he observed his surroundings. The room was dimly lit. There were candles on the tables. There was a small arc that leads to the main bedroom, which contained a large canopy queen sized bed, covered with burgundy silk sheets. On top of the bed was a large painting of some classic scenery. It was most likely an old expensive piece. The bedroom lead to a large bathroom equipped with everything one needed from a bath, to a shower, etc. The shower was completely clear glass, placed in front of the bath. Which was decorated in crème marbles.  
  
He took his coat of, laying it on the tall couch near him. Everything seemed quiet at that moment. He simply stretched his arms out, realizing Faye was giving him a questioning glance.  
  
"So what's the plan?" She softly asked.  
  
"Well, we are just going to have to wait till he calls us in for business. He thinks that's why we are here.that I'm going to pay millions of woolongs to buy some red eye he stole from the syndicate a long time ago. We are just going to relax, act like everyone else, and keep our cover. Just make sure you observe everything. We probably have about few weeks before my meeting with him, so just find out some information about this guy and his security system." He walked towards the bedroom stretching out again.  
  
"Alright. Sounds simple enough. This guy is probably another small fry anyway." She looked over, seeing his taking of his shoes. "I'm so sleepy right now. It's already very late here. Jet said we would arrive in mars in an hour in the morning, I wonder how it turned into eleven at night." Faye said, giving a sleepy yawn.  
  
"I'm going to bed now, dear wife."  
  
"huh! No! I am going to bed after I take a good shower. I need my beauty rest. So be a good 'husband' and piss off!"  
  
"It's nice to know your wife loves you." He said giving a slight smirk as he lay on the bed, arms behind his head.  
  
"Save the loving wife crap Speigal, I already said I'm tired and I want to go to bed, so don't even think about it". She pointed at him immediately.  
  
He ignored her, closing his eyes, making her stomp to the shower. "If you even come in here, I'll shoot you."  
  
She headed towards the bathroom, noticing the bath and shower weren't closed off by any doors. Taking a few steps, she noticed his eyes were still closed, so she went back to the shower, taking off her clothing. Turning on the hot water, she stepped in, feeling her skin relax under the warm caress. She loved taking long showers just as she did baths. It made her feel cleansed and relaxed.  
  
Spike opened his eyes hearing a low humming noise from the shower. Faye was singing lightly. She did have a nice voice. He could feel the steam coming out of the bathroom. He got up, running his hand through his hair, and headed for the beverages in the mini bar. As he walked pass the bathroom, he noticed Faye's naked form, blurred behind the steamed glass of the shower. He started walking again towards the other room again.  
  
Opening the small refrigerator, he grabbed a cool iced tea and sat down at the table near him. Taking a large sip, he sighed still feeling the steam on his skin. It was around one in the morning now. Yes, this was going to be a long trip.  
  
You better be prepared Cowboy.  
  
----------------------------  
  
AN: I know I didn't update in forever, but I'm going to start a weekly update, so no worries. Thanks again for the reviews. If you are a Rurouni Kenshin fan, please check my fic 'Fire Within Ice' out =p -Lia 


End file.
